Spider-Armor MK IV
In order to protect his identity as Spider-Man, Peter convinced the Prowler to impersonate Spider-Man from time to time, and thus gave his suit an upgrade capable of imitating the Spider-Armor MK IV. Hobie Brown's uniform is able to switch to and from Spider-Armor and Prowler Suit by pressing on the center button, giving him Spider-Man's abilities including wall-crawling. The armor also became Spider-Man's regular costume. During a battle against Superior Octopus, the villain blasted Spider-Man with an EMP, replicating Norman Osborn's previous use of this type of attack to disable the armor. However, the magnitude of the EMP released by Superior Octopus completely shredded the costume. Fortunately for Spider-Man, he was wearing his classic costume underneath. Capabilities Overview Featuring a wide array of functions and upgrades which take inspiration from Spider-Man's previous suits, the Spider-Armor Mark IV is by far Peter's most technologically advanced and powerful costume. It is made of a light-weight metallic liquid nanotechnology that can respond to both Spider-Man's mental and vocal commands and can provide Spider-Man with protection without slowing him down. * Sensors and Heads-Up Display: The suit includes a wide array of sensors that can see into various parts of the electromagnetic spectrum (including infrared and X-Ray), detect explosive blasts, track and detect magical energy, scan injured people to determine their injuries, detect plasma levels in blood, and even trace the locations of people tagged using the newly improved micro spider-tracers. They even enabled him to perceive the movements of the speedster Blur, and eventually tag him with a webline. The lenses also have a heads-up display that can display useful information, such as building blueprints. * Webware: The suit has a modified version of a built in Webware on its left forearm that can be used to fire off micro spider-tracers with enough precision to tag a teleporter, namely Cloak, controls communications for the suit, in addition to projecting holograms. The suit has an embedded spider-tracer on the location of Peter's personal webware, allowing him to easily locate it. Offensive Powers * Upgraded Web-Shooters: This suit is able to store multiple variants of web-cartridges, that can be switched easily, using voice commands. The web-shooters fire from the forearms instead of the wrists. These include a stronger version of the standard web-fluid which was able to even block Iron Man's repulsor beams (though the webs were scattered afterwards) and are flameproof. * Bug Zappers: The taser-like "bug-zappers" (made of Micro Coiled Z-Metal) are able to overcharge, short circuit, or absorb energy from various types of technology. This includes overcharging solar panels to produce a giant blue energy beam and EMP, short-circuiting (and disabling) Silver Sable's stealth technology, and absorbing Iron Man's repulsor energy to defeat the Ghost. * Explosive Spider-Tracers: Explosive spider-tracers that can blow through pavement and harm the Rhino. * Sonic Disruptors: A high frequency vibrational sonic attack emitted by his webshooters - these were able to vibrate Hydroman so quickly that they completely disrupted his brain functions. * Acid Webbing: An extremely acidic compound that can even melt through solid steel. * Concrete Webbing/Quick-Drying Web Cement: Much stronger than his regular webs, these can hold up a falling skyscraper, stop the Hulk, and immobilize Aztec goddess Itzpapalotl. * Brain Control Override: The suit can release an electric attack that overloads the nervous system of anyone who touches the armor, leaving them completely unable to control their motor functions for an unspecified, yet extremely long amount of time. This was successfully used against powerful sorcerer Morgan le Fay. * Spider-Drones: They can be shot out from the suit to target an enemy. * Temperature Control: The suit is able to shift its temperate low enough to not give off a heat signature as well as increase its temperature to use offensively when punching an enemy through microfibers that radiate heat on impact. * Enhanced Strength: The suit enhances Spider-Man's strength by an unspecified amount, enabling him, among other feats, to stagger and knock back Hyperion with a punch, and hold up an enormous crane for over an hour. Defensive Powers * Enhanced Blunt Force durability: The armor is able to protect its user from a range of blunt force attacks, often times with little to no exterior damage. It has survived multiple hits from the likes of Regent, Collective Man with the strength of everyone living in China, a mind-controlled Hercules, an angry Saturn/Cronus, and even falling impact from several stories. * Enhanced Energy Durability: The armor provides durability against a wide range of energy attacks, such as heat from both the Human Torch's flames and free-falling friction (albeit temporarily), weapons made from Darkforce energy, Hyperion's atomic vision lasers, being frozen in Iceman's ice, sonic attacks that were able to damage buildings, blasts from the Sceptre of the Manticore, and even attacks from an amped up Zodiac Key. * Stealth/Camouflage Capabilities: The suit's spider symbol is a button that can also be used to darken the colors of the suit, which helps in concealing Spider-Man's identity. Through the use of a modified version of a built-in Webware on its left forearm, the suit is capable of instantaneous hologram projection and transforming its appearance into other clothing, such as a business suit, if needed. It has multiple stealth modes, though only one has been seen so far. * Poison Antidotes: After multiple fights against Zodiac, Peter equipped himself with multiple spider-like antitoxins to counteract the effects of the Zodiac poison, and has used it on more than one occasion. * Emergency Beacon: This spider symbol can also activate the suit's emergency beacon, causing the back spinnerets located on the back of the armor to release emergency web-foam, which acts as a buffer in the event of falling at terminal velocity. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue In Earth-TRN461, Spider-Man built the Spider-Armor MK IV using S.H.I.E.L.D. technology. Spider-Man Unlimited In Earth-TRN664, the armor was destroyed by a brainwashed Deadpool when he killed Peter Parker. He later draped the remnants over his own costume when he attacked Miles Morales under the alias Spider-Pool. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Peter Parker | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Technology Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Spider-Man Suits